Field of the Invention
The invention relates to magnetic reed switch.
Description of the Related Art
A reed switch is an electrical switch operated by an applied magnetic field and typically includes two reeds. Ideally, the two reeds possess excellent magnetic properties and electrical conductivities. However, materials possessing such properties often have high electrical resistivity, leading to high resistance at the two ends of the reed switch and high heat generation. Thus, the current flowing through the reed switch is restrained, and generally does not exceed 5 A. This is unsatisfactory for many applications.